Conquer The Sky
by Issei
Summary: This is an adapted story from the MTV Si Niang... Do leave your R&Rs behind!
1. Crash

Title: Conquer the Sky  
  
Author: Issei  
  
Genre: Yaoi, Alternate Universe, Death  
  
Paring: Sendoh x Hanamichi + Rukawa  
  
Warning: It contains death…  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in the story do not belong to me…  
  
Adapted from Korean "MTV" Si Niang.  
  
1.1 Chapter 1: The Crash  
  
"They shared a dream to conquer the sky…"  
  
He waved a last goodbye to his beloved a sweet smile on his youthful face. He was standing on the field a distance away from the plane, but he was near enough to hear him say goodbye. His voice was bright and cheery, full of anticipation. He had just passed his examinations and gotten the licence to fly and this was the first time he was flying as a licensed pilot. It was the first step to achieve their dream. And now he only had to wait for him to get his licence in a few weeks time, then together they could conquer the sky. He held the steering wheel in his hand and like many a times during training he started the engine. The engine roared and the plane was ready, ready to conquer the sky. Before he set of, he gave his thumb up signs to his best friend, Rukawa. He too shared the same dream but he was the first among the three to get the licence. Rukawa returned his friend with his own thumb up sign and watched the plane take off into the clear afternoon sky.  
  
He savoured the scenery although he had seen this view a hundred times. He could feel no wind but instead he could hear the wind gushed past him, as if calling his name. The clouds were a lofty white and the sky a brilliant blue, so clear that its pureness was almost unbearable. Yet so peaceful, putting him into sleep…  
  
He had a look of pure bliss on his face; He imagined how they would be flying together in no time. He was contended the way they were, happily a couple. He watched as the plane took off into the sky, metallic silver against the blue sky, the very image that drew him into flying- the perfect blending of the plane and the sky. Soon, they could both fulfil their dreams and together conquer the sky.  
  
He turned around and headed towards the hut. He had better start preparing their dinner and await his return. Then they could sit in the cosy room and share with his flight experience. He was halfway back to the hut when he heard a loud chuckle from the plane. He spun around, his mind paralysed by a dark image he saw only on television. His eyes stared wide at the scene before him. Fumes, thick white fumes billowing in the sky and the silver plane was almost entirely engulfed. Then came a bright flash of light, a loud thunderous roar and a crash. Then silence. His world was engulfed by silence; he could no longer hear a thing. His face was wet. Tears? When did they fall? He did not know, tears streamed down his face. He called out but he heard nothing, only hearing his goodbye playing and replaying itself in his head, the very last goodbye and the smile on his face, the trademark smile and those eyes. His world was destroyed in that few seconds- utterly destroyed.  
  
He ran towards the flame like a wild animal. He followed it, his heart pounding. He pinned on his last hope to find him alive somehow in that burning piece of trash. Yet, his hopes diminished as he closed up on the site. Everything was burning, metal melting into pools of silvery liquid. The fumes were now black like ink and the taste of melted plastic hung in the air. He was sure then, he would be gone. Nothing was left but ashes. No more tears fell as the reality hit him. But waves and waves of shock swept him off his feet.  
  
Rukawa watched in horror as the+ plane exploded in midair, his usual cool and expressionless face was tinted with a sense of lost. His childhood friend trapped within. With his very own eyes he had watched him took off and watched his death yet he could do nothing to help him. How useless could he get? He had raced after the plane only to reach a burning hell, a burning hell, which consumed his body in that angry fire. He watched the fire swallowed the whole plane and its pilot, his friend. He could no longer hold back the tears. He allowed them to fall but only for today.  
  
It was a week since his death. It was only a week ago since he departed, leaving nothing behind except for memories. Hanamichi sat sagged on a chair, his hand holding a photo, a photo, which he now cherished. Against the background of a plane, which Sendoh had painted for him and given to him on the very day they became a couple, the very plane that they promised to fly in to fulfil their dreams, the two of them stood. Smiles and looks of joy were painted on their faces, Sendoh in his gravity defying hairstyle and Hanamichi in his burning red hair, the red, the very red that swallowed his lover. Hanamichi closed his eyes; he had to keep the tears from falling. Still they rolled down his cheeks. His anger, his frustration, had nowhere to go except into those tears. He could kill for him, but who? Who did he had to put the blame on…  
  
As he continued to mourn for the lost of a love one, a knock came on the door. With his tired legs and mind, he slowly made his way to the door with the photo still in his hand. Finally, with the last ounce of strength he had, he grabbed the door and pulled it opened.  
  
A raven-haired man stood outside. His hair was ruffled, in a mess. His eyes looked tired. His body showed signs of sleepless nights. In a trousers and shirt and a brown jacket, he was dressed exactly the way Sendoh looked before his death. Yet, there was no smile.  
  
" May I come in?" Rukawa asked in his tired voice.  
  
Hanamichi said nothing but stepped aside for the other man to enter. He walked back to the chair he was sitting at previously and continued looking at the photo, totally ignoring the presence of Rukawa. Rukawa stood tall in the middle of the room, staring at Hanamichi. He looked as if he was somewhere far away, as if he was in a totally different dimension where only the two belong. Rukawa could no longer bear the sight, he was not going to see him swallow in self-pity and let him fall into the pits of depression. He was going to get him out, pull him out before it was all too late.  
  
In one swift movement, he stepped forward and snatched the photo out of his hand. Hanamichi stared at his empty hands, then he realised that Rukawa had taken the photo.  
  
" Give it back to me," Hanamichi said in a cold voice, his voice suggesting that he would do something drastic if his commands are not followed.  
  
Rukawa did not attempt to do as he was told. Instead, he stood where he was and stared at the pathetic figure of a grown man. After a long silence, he finally spoke.  
  
"I shall not return you the photo and the reason you should know why. You have been in this state of devastation and despair for the past week and that is enough. You need to stand on your feet again and start working. Remember the dream to fly?" Rukawa spoke in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"Return it to me," Hanamichi asked again, this time his voice was stern.  
  
And as he asked for the return of his photo, he reached out to Rukawa to snatch the photo again. Yet, the burning tears blurred his vision and he missed his object of desire. Rukawa had pulled it just out of reach and refused to return it back to him. Instead, he lifted up the photo and in the face of the crying figure came the sound of the paper tearing. Once, twice, it came again and again until eventually the photo was torn to pieces, until it was no longer recognisable.  
  
Hanamichi watched with his eyes wide opened. That was the first photo they had shared, the first photo they had taken together, but now in ruins. It was his favourite, their favourite. But now it was gone, destroyed like his dreams, ruin.  
  
Rukawa held the remains of what was left of the photo in his hand and Hanamichi's angry at the lost of his precious photo unleashed the very last ounce of strength in him as he handed out a punch on Rukawa. And Rukawa did not dodge. He stood while he was, still as a stock. He did not cry out, he did not retaliate but only allowed the punches to rain him. Until finally the last ounce of strength was exhausted, Hanamichi fell, his body forming a puddle on the floor. Bruises began to form on Rukawa's pale skin, yet he remained unmoving, only staring at the sagged figure on the floor who was breathless and panting.  
  
" Have you had enough?" Rukawa asked in a clam voice.  
  
There was silence in the air.  
  
Rukawa left the room without another word, allowing the remains of the photo to float in the air for a moment before coming to rest on the concrete floor. Hanamichi watched as the remains of the photo fluttered in the air. His eyes followed their every movement, their flips and turns, their swirling until finally they stopped, rested on the floor, like the soul of a dead in heaven. The room sank into stillness, no more movement, only the blank look of a red head in a corner, reminiscing…  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Writer's Note: Hello! Haven't written in a while so I hope the story haven't been too bad… I was watching television the other day, the idea struck me and I thought I would write a story based on the show. Do leave me your comments and critics… they will be gladly appreciated! Have a great day ahead! 


	2. The Frist Meeting

Title: Conquer the Sky  
  
Author: Issei  
  
Genre: Yaoi, Alternate Universe, Death  
  
Paring: Sendoh x Hanamichi + Rukawa  
  
Warning: It contains death…  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in the story do not belong to me and any similarities in storyline are purely coincidental.  
  
Adapted from Korean "MTV" Si Niang.  
  
1.1.1  
  
1.1.2 Chapter 2: The First Meeting  
  
The sakura tree in the middle of the courtyard was in full bloom. The pink flowers covered the tree like a hood, dancing as the wind past by. Pink petals, the remains of the sakura flowers, covered the surrounding ground. It was spring; it was the beginning of a new school year. The freshmen walked in groups along the corridor, a look of lost painted on their face. The senior students provided no help; they eyed the helpless students and swiftly like a morning breeze brushed past them. The freshmen continued on their way, hoping that they could find their way around the seemingly huge campus. Two exceptionally tall figures walked in pair along the corridor, bringing unwanted attention to themselves. While one had a charming smile on, the other was a total opposite, a look so cold, he could have frozen anyone with a stare. The man who had a smile on had on a pair of navy blue jeans and a T-shirt behind his orange jacket, his hair was gel up into spikes, that amazing kept its shape unaffected by any movement. The other man had a pair of black pants on and was wearing a blue turtleneck shirt. His hair was a raven black and his features were sharp yet cold. His face showed no expression, a blank. They walked side by side, the man with the gravity-defying hairdo seemed unaffected by the coldness of the other man beside him; instead, he walked on, enjoying the attention. Finally, they came to a stop in front of a block of lockers.  
  
" 327," the man with the smile said to himself, at the same time, his eyes searched the right hand corners of the lockers.  
  
After a moment or so, his eyes finally come to rest on a locker with the number "327" printed on it. It was on the top most level of the lockers, but given his height, it was not a problem to him. And then reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a set of keys. After fumbling with the keys for a few seconds, he finally picked the correct one and slotted into the keyhole.  
  
" Rukawa are you ready?" he asked as he placed his books into the locker.  
  
He closed the locker door behind and gave the key a firm turn and with a soft click, the locker was safe. He turned to face the other boy and to his amazement, he found the man leaning against the locker fast asleep, like a doll.  
  
He chuckled softly to himself, " He sure can sleep anywhere."  
  
He gave Rukawa a shake. Rukawa stirred but went back to sleep. Finally, he had no other choice but to gave Rukawa a hard punch on his shoulder. Nothing else wakes him better than pain, which was learnt from all the experiences he had trying to keep him awake. Rukawa jerked awake and as if by reflex reaction, his fist flew out, as if greeting the person who woke him with a punch. Rukawa shook his head slightly, hoping to shake away the sleepiness in his head.  
  
Sendoh waited for Rukawa to be out of his sleeping mode and asked again, "Are you ready?"  
  
Rukawa returned with a blank look and at the same time fished out a key from his duffel bag.  
  
"This should be the one," he thought to himself, "but which locker is it."  
  
He looked bewildered at the rows of locker in front of him. His locker seemed to be among this sea of numbers, he had not the vaguest idea, which one was his (he had forgotten his locker number) and he had no idea how he was going to find his.  
  
Sendoh smiled to himself at the puzzled Rukawa. Then he reached out and pulled the key out of his hand. In was then, Rukawa saw that attached to the key was a tag which had the number of the locker printed in bold on it. Sendoh pointed to the tag with a smug look on his face and returned the key back to the raven hair man.  
  
Feeling his cheek going hot, Rukawa quickly located his locker and dumped his books into it.  
  
"Ready? Going for lunch now?" Sendoh asked in an amused voice, trying hard to keep a straight face, it was not everyday you witness Rukawa embarrassed.  
  
Rukawa ignored the question and instead walked on. Sendoh let out a smile and followed behind him. He had already gotten use to the coldness of the other man; he just did not like to talk or rather am not good at expressing himself.  
  
At the other wing of the school another exceptionally tall figure strolled. His hair was a fiery red, a red different from those in fashion. It was an orangey red, making him stand out among the rest. He walked along slightly irritated by the stares of the passer-by.  
  
" Haven't they seen red hair?" Hanamichi mumbled to himself, deciding that he should keep his cool, he was after all no longer a child and he was going to control himself.  
  
Hanamichi walked on taking larger strides, he was not going to stay let those bunch of idiots take a longer look at him as if he was some kind of exhibit. He took a left turn and headed for the cafeteria. Then as he entered the cafeteria, he caught sight of two men who stood out among the crowd.  
  
"So, I am not only the only tall person around this campus," Hanamichi thought to himself.  
  
He stood around the doorway, wondering what he could get for lunch, then realising that the queue was getting long, he joined in and was soon enjoying his sumptuous lunch.  
  
On the other hand, the two people had already long ago caught sight of Hanamichi, a tall figure at the doorway.  
  
" Hey let's go introduce ourselves to that red head! He look interesting." Sendoh suggested hoping to widen his friend's circle of friend.  
  
"I rather go queue up for food. And we better hurry, the queue is getting long," Rukawa replied with a voice of disinterest.  
  
"We just have to introduce ourselves, no harm knowing one more person," Sendoh tried to persuade him.  
  
"Fine, we can do that after lunch. I am starving," Rukawa giving in to the insistent Sendoh, his hunger had got the better of him.  
  
"All right, you promised," Sendoh, flashed a smile of victory, it after all not often that Rukawa agreed to get acquaintance to anyone.  
  
Rukawa walked on towards the queue ignoring the remark made by Sendoh.  
  
It was half an hour later that they finished their food and drinks. Satisfied by the meal, Sendoh stood up, trying to spot a flaming red head among the sea of people in the cafeteria. Unfortunately, he saw none; there were a few blondes among the sea of brown and black but no red. There was no red.  
  
"Darn, must have left already," Sendoh cursed, silently.  
  
"He is gone," Sendoh reported, disappointed.  
  
Rukawa showed no expression. But he too felt disappointed, the red head looked interesting although he did not want to admit, especially not to Sendoh, he would be so proud that he got him interested in another living thing.  
  
"Maybe we could see him around somewhere else," Rukawa tried to lift the disappointment from Sendoh's face.  
  
"Yah, you are right, there is always next time!" Sendoh replied, perked up.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Writer's Note: Hello! Hope this chapter is all right. And Please Leave your comments behind … even if it is bad… hmm shall go work on the next chapter… bye! *Waves* 


	3. The Days After

Title: Conquer the Sky  
  
Author: Issei  
  
Genre: Yaoi, Alternate Universe, Death  
  
Paring: Sendoh x Hanamichi + Rukawa  
  
Warning: It contains death…  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in the story do not belong to me and any similarities in storyline are purely coincidental.  
  
Adapted from Korean "MTV" Si Niang.  
  
Writer's Note: Hello! Sorry for taking so long to post this… I am really busy the whole week… ^^;;… hope all of you will enjoy this and do leave your C&Cs behind… if I get enough comments I will post the next chapter tomorrow… :P… hee 1.1.1  
  
2 Chapter 3: The Days After  
  
Hanamichi stood alone leafing through a book on aircrafts and their structure. His eyes scanned the pictures of the majestic planes and he was in a state of wonderment. He had never liked books except for this corner in the school library that had gotten him fascinated. There was an entire shelf full of books on aviation. He had discovered them one afternoon when he had trying to get away from the scorching sun. Ever since then, he had been coming often to look at these books. Hanamichi closed the book he was reading and placed the book back to the shelf. As the book was being tucked away, Hanamichi heard faint footsteps, approaching.  
  
" I saw the other day there was a whole bunch of books here on aircrafts," someone spoke in a low whisper.  
  
" Someone has the same interest as me?" Hanamichi thought to himself, as he brushed past the two men who were about his height, if not taller.  
  
Their eyes met and that was their second meeting.  
  
Hanamichi first caught sight of the spiky hair figure and next he saw another man following close behind with a stony face. He looked straight ahead not noticing the red head at all, until Sendoh nudged him with his elbow and shifted his gaze onto the retreating figure.  
  
"That was the person we saw at the cafeteria the other day!" Sendoh face lighted up as he realised who the man was.  
  
"As if I care, where are the books you were talking about?" Rukawa gave a shrug and bugged him for the book s.  
  
"But you promised to get to know him!" Sendoh tired to get Rukawa remember.  
  
"Where are the books?" Rukawa ignored the question. Sendoh knowing the boy could only roll his eyeballs and directed the man to the correct shelf. And like magic, his dull eyes sparkled as he flipped through a red, leather bound book. Sendoh noticed no such change; he too was engulfed by the well of information within these books.  
  
The day went by quickly and the sun rose again once more. And once more Hanamichi was in the library again at the very same spot the day before, he had dreamt of being a pilot and he knew that he had to be able to get into the academy before he could even get near a plane. He would see to that, he was sure. But for now, he could only immerse himself in the magnificent pictures and words. But he was contented to do just that for now. It was a test of patience before he could enter the academy.  
  
Then two voices broke the peace. Hanamichi looked up from his book and looked at the two figures before him, they were jostling one another. One was moving in one direction, while the other was pulling him towards the shelf.  
  
"No, you can meet him for all I care…" Rukawa whispered just loud enough for Sendoh to hear at the same time tugging his arm from Sendoh's grip.  
  
"You promised that we will know him together!" an agitated Sendoh was on the verge of screaming.  
  
Luckily for them, they were in a quiet deserted corner of the library. There was no one around except the three of them. They continued the struggle with one another and an amused Hanamichi continued watching. It was a free "show" after all.  
  
"I can't remember," Rukawa gave a hard tug, tore away from Sendoh's vice- like grip and walked away briskly.  
  
Sendoh gave a sigh, things were not supposed to work out this way. Sendoh lifted his tired eyes from the ground. Since he was already here, he might as well get to know the red head. Their eyes met as Sendoh looked up. Their gazes were locked together and after a brief second, they broke away. Then Sendoh gave Hanamichi a charming smile and shrug pointing in the direction where Rukawa had walked away in.  
  
He walked up to the red head and stretched out his hand, " Hi, I am Sendoh Akira."  
  
Caught by surprise, Hanamichi reached out for the outstretch hand without thinking. Then, he gave that warm hand a firm shake and replied blankly, "Sakuragi, Hanamichi Sakuragi."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Sendoh continued.  
  
Then Hanamichi returned the warm Sendoh with a smile too, "Nice to meet you too."  
  
That was the beginning of a friendship…  
  
Years past. It was summer when they had first met and it was already deep into the third winter they shared together. It was getting colder and colder with each passing day. But the friendship like a winter flower blossomed and flourished, a beautiful winter flower. The friendship do not only belong to Sendoh and Hanamichi, it too belong to that of Rukawa. He did not know how or why, but he was dragged into this friendship before he knew it, but he was more than willing. The new friend he had made, brought smiles and laughter onto his face (though it came often from insulting the red head), a thing that even Sendoh who had known the raven hair man for years could not do. Hanamichi was indeed a miracle dose for the sullen Rukawa.  
  
It was days of immerse joy and happiness. This was the day after all the hard work; the three together with thousands were about to graduate. Sendoh, who had always been a brilliant student, did not fail to obtain honours in his exams. The other two did fairly well, at least well enough to get them into the academy.  
  
While the rest rejoiced, Sendoh sneaked away pulling Hanamichi along.  
  
Beads of sweat gleam on his forehead; it had been hard work slipping through the crowd when you are hundred and ninety centimetres. Finally, they came upon a quiet spot and Sendoh stopped and turned to face Hanamichi.  
  
But before he could speak up, Hanamichi asked, " Hey, why did you pull me here?"  
  
"I was about to tell you…" Sendoh mumbled to himself…  
  
Rukawa stood alone in a corner of the room, drinking his punch and allowing the music to sink into his soul.  
  
" Which rock band is this?" he thought silently to himself. He was half asleep when he saw two figures approaching in his direction.  
  
" Can't I ever get silence?" Rukawa had a look of displeasure and decided to move away.  
  
As he moved away, the two figures grew clearly, 'Hanamichi and Sendoh?" Rukawa mumbled to himself.  
  
And he was right. He stood where he was and listened, he knew he should just mine his own business, but Sendoh looked very serious, too serious. Something must be wrong and he was not going to be the last one to know. He stayed where he was, watching. The crashing of the drums was deafening and the music started again and he could no longer make out the exchange between the two men. Sendoh had appeared to say something and then Rukawa registered a look of shocked on Hanamichi's face, and then later it turned into a smile. Sendoh reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. Not once, had his sight shifted from Hanamichi's eyes and he handed the key to him. A puzzled looked crossed the red head's face. Then again, Sendoh dragged Hanamichi away. Rukawa followed them; his curiosity had got the better of him. They came to a garage nearby the academy, Sendoh pulled up the shutters and they entered the garage. Inside was a plane, the smell of paint hung in the air, it was a brand new plane, a beautiful plane.  
  
" We will fly in her when we get our licence," Sendoh smiled as he declared his dream.  
  
Hanamichi stood bewildered. He did not know how to react, what to say. This plane was a beauty. It would have been to anyone who loved planes.  
  
Rukawa stood hidden, he gasped when he saw the plane, it was breathtaking. Its majestic and magnificence was beyond the description of words.  
  
When he heard Sendoh used the word "we" Rukawa could hardly believed, "'we'? What had that mean, they are a pair? What about me?"  
  
Before he could react, he watched Sendoh handing the key over to Hanamichi. The latter whispered a word of thanks. His voice was quivering, a tone of disbelief. To the horror of Rukawa, Hanamichi bend over and gave Sendoh a hug. It was not a normal hug between friends, it was a hug saved for lovers. Rukawa felt a sharp prick at that moment. He felt his pulse pounding quickly and there is a bitter feeling down his throat and pain followed.  
  
"Why was he in the arms of another?" Rukawa questioned.  
  
At that moment, he knew where the prick came from; from then, onwards he knew why he felt that prick. From then, onwards he knew the thorn could never be removed, unless he could bear the pain it brought along.  
  
2.1.1 ~~~~~~  
  
Issei_kun_@hotmail.com 


	4. Together Again

Title: Conquer the Sky  
  
Author: Issei  
  
Genre: Yaoi, Alternate Universe, Death  
  
Paring: Sendoh x Hanamichi + Rukawa  
  
Warning: It contains death…  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in the story do not belong to me and any similarities in storyline are purely coincidental.  
  
Writer's Note: Hello! Sorry for taking so long to post this… was busy hee hee…so here it is the last part.. hmp if you all have forgotten what happened just leave a msg, I shall repost the previous chapters… enjoy the story and do leave your C&Cs behind.  
  
Adapted from Korean "MTV" Si Niang.  
  
1.1.1  
  
2 Chapter 4: Together Again  
  
Rukawa returned to the hut. It was morning and the sun was rising. The sky was a healthy pink, the sun looked happy to rise. It was a wrong setting among the gloom. Rukawa knocked on the door there was no reply. He turned the doorknob. It was unlocked. He pushed the door opened and a soft creaking sound escaped form the rusty hinges. The floor was still littered with the remains of the photo and Rukawa caught sight of a single piece of the remains. "Sendoh…" the name rang though his mind  
  
Unknowingly, he bent down, picked the bits of photo up and then tucked it into his pocket. Rukawa looked up and his gaze fell upon a fallen figure. Hanamichi sat still, in the curled up position as the day before, he had not move. He was asleep. Rukawa took the blanket from the bed and placed it gently over the sleeping man. He looked exhausted but the innocence in this man still showed in his sleep. Attracted, Rukawa reached out his hand and touch the angelic face. Then as if realising what he was doing he jerked back his hand. The sleeping man stirred and slowly he opened his eyes.  
  
Hanamichi opened his eyes and before him, he saw a figure.  
  
"Sendoh? He is back?" Hanamichi thought to himself.  
  
Then the pain returned to him. He remembered now that Sendoh was gone; he was never going to come back. He had vanished from his life. At the thought of that, his heart seemed to begin bleeding again. He was slowly dying inside. He looked up once more and the illusion cleared, it was Rukawa before him. Rukawa's face softened, full of concern as he continued gazing at Hanamichi. Hanamichi never thought that was possible. Rukawa had an expression.  
  
" You are awake… I came to pick you up to school," Rukawa spoke, his voice breaking the cold silence.  
  
"School?" Hanamichi replied, puzzled.  
  
" The holidays ended yesterday and we have another term to go before we can get our license to fly." Rukawa replied in a matter of fact tone.  
  
Then he did not wait another minutes for Hanamichi to think. He dragged him off the floor and started undressing him. He pulled some clean fresh clothes out from the wardrobe and threw them at Hanamichi.  
  
"Put them off, we are getting late," Rukawa gave a impatient glare.  
  
Hanamichi who was being bossed around by the raven hair man was not feeling too happy. He hated being controlled and he was not going to be. Moreover, his mind had been fully occupied by images of his beloved he had no space left in his mind to think, to wonder.  
  
"I am not going… You can go for all I care." Hanamichi yelled and at the same time wearing his clothes.  
  
" It is time you quit mourning, Sendoh will not want to see you like this. He liked the Hanamichi who laughed and fooled around. He is not gone, he is always here with us, in our hearts, in our memory for as long as we live." Rukawa looked deep into those hazel brown eyes as he spoke to Hanamichi.  
  
Hanamichi stood quiet. His world had crash at the moment when the plane exploded. Sendoh had taken his life with him. And now, this man before him is telling him to live on when his soul had already gone…  
  
Hanamichi straighten himself, "Maybe you are right…"  
  
Hanamichi picked up his duffle bag and dusted it. He had left it there ever since the incident. It was getting flirty. He dumped his books into the bag and headed for Rukawa's car outside. Rukawa stood at the doorway unmoving, as if he is in his own world.  
  
" He is fine again, he is going to school?" the change was unbelievable and Rukawa was in shocked.  
  
"Oi, Rukawa, didn't you say we will be late? Quick, hurry," Hanamichi called out to Rukawa as on a normal day as if nothing had happened.  
  
Rukawa came out from his trance and brushed the thought aside. As long as Hanamichi was going to move on, everything else does not matter. Rukawa walked briskly to the car and as if reassuring himself he stole a look at Hanamichi as he got into the car. Hanamichi did not have any sign of sadness; in fact, he was back to his normal smiling self. Rukawa felt his worried soul settled. Everything was fine again. The rainbow was out after the torrential rain that almost cost him two friends…  
  
The days went by. The term was ending and though out the last two months, not once had Hanamichi brought up anything to do with Sendoh. He acted as if Sendoh had not existed. Rukawa was worried at first, paranoid. But seeing that Hanamichi seemed the normal happy self, if not happier, he decided to let the matter rest.  
  
"Maybe he is trying to forget…" Rukawa found an excuse.  
  
The examinations were over in a flash and the two man did extremely well, acing the exams and were presented their license to fly. They had conquered their dreams. In another day, they could fly freely in the sky, anytime anywhere. The joy and excitement was almost unbearable, they could not wait till the next day. Among the joy, Hanamichi slipped away from the crowd of people, he had something to do…  
  
Rukawa noticed that Hanamichi was gone only a while later, he searched high and low, but still he could not find any sign of him. He had wanted to get him out to celebrate. Feeling a little disappointed, Rukawa returned to his own hostel and spent the rest of the night wondering where the hell did Hanamichi go to. Finally, sick of waiting for him to return, Rukawa took his car out for a ride, hoping that maybe he could spot him on the streets.  
  
Hanamichi slipped away from the rowdy crowd. He did not want to join in the celebrations though he felt joyful inside. All the months of hard work had paid off. All term long, he had been suppressing his feeling of pain and hurt, all for this very moment. He finally could be with Sendoh, even in death. He had waited for this moment. He wanted to fly to fulfil their dream. Hanamichi would be able to follow him. Though he could not fly together with him anymore, but he knew Sendoh had always been with him all this while, beckoning to him to join him. And many a times he resisted, he wanted to complete his dream, their dream.  
  
Hanamichi entered a garage. Inside stood a plane painted in yellow. It looked cheerful evenly in the gloomy room. This was the plane that they said they would fly in. this was the plane that they shared many promises. This was the plane Hanamichi was going to flying in. He would be flying towards their dreams, flying towards doom. It was a beautiful plane, but tomorrow at the same time, it will no longer exist. Hanamichi walked over to the engine of the plane and with a pair of scissors in his hand, a wire snapped. Then Hanamichi smiled. He climbed into he cockpit and settled himself onto the pilot seat. He closed his eyes and he was in a sleep that was not bestowed onto him ever since Sendoh left.  
  
Morning arrived quickly, the morning sun leaped up from the horizon; its brilliant rays glittered across the land and seas. Rukawa woke up from his sleep; he had fallen asleep in the car. He felt a certain unease, something was going to happen but he did not know what it was.  
  
"Hanamichi," the name rang through his mind and times and again he had tried to find him, but still he could not find him.  
  
Then it occurred to him there was one place he had yet to search, the garage where his two friends used to go every weekend! Then Rukawa turned the key and stepped hard on the accelerator and the car sped away.  
  
Hanamichi opened his eyes, those hazel brown eyes stared blankly ahead, then a smile formed on his lips. He jumped out from the cockpit and opened the garage shutter. He started the engine of the plane and carefully directed it out of the garage. He took his license to a nearby station and registered his name in order to fly the plane. He returned to his plane and once again settled himself comfortably into the cockpit. He turned a knob and stepped onto the accelerator and the plane was off into the same brilliant sky the day Sendoh died. Then the plane jerked, the whole cockpit was filled with thick smoke, suffocating smoke. But Hanamichi was not struggling he was smiling. He had attained his goal, to fly, to conquer the sky and to join his lover.  
  
From afar, a red Ferrari sped by. A raven-haired man was in control and his gaze was fixed on the plane on the runway. He watched as his best friend climbed into the cockpit. He watched as his friend stared the engine, he watched as the plane took off. Rukawa knew at that moment that was the last of Hanamichi he was going to see. As the plane took off into he sky, it spluttered, billowing white smoke consumed the whole plane then came the familiar sound and the plane burst into a flame of red, crashing onto the ground. Rukawa watched in horror and his heart froze at that moment. He watched from a far the police and the fire fighters at the scene but he did not moved. A single tear escaped from his eye. Another gone, another of his friend, the person he loved who will never know…  
  
~~~~ Owari ~~~~  
  
Writer's Note: This is the end to the story, hope it had been a fine reading and do leave your C&Cs behind, they would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading! 


End file.
